


only ever been you

by saltedearthsch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Smut, idk we've never seen him in this setting so i'm going with my gut okay, possibly a bit out of character for sid?, this is the most self indulgent thing i've ever done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedearthsch/pseuds/saltedearthsch
Summary: Sumire runs awry of an aphrodisiac in Eulmore, with less than detrimental consequences.
Relationships: Sidurgu Orl/Original Character(s), Sidurgu Orl/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 38





	only ever been you

**Author's Note:**

> Written using my female WoL, Sumire Oshiga because it's easier for me to use names instead of "you" and "y/n" I'm sorry!
> 
> This plot was in part inspired by Amandaterasu, so blame her. Also read all of her stuff, it's fantastic.

The doors to The Forgotten Knight were rarely closed long. Being one of Ishgard’s most popular haunts lent itself to a regular churn of customers from all over the city and without. Some, however, were more regular than others. One such patron was a tall Au Ri man whose dark armor matched his generally dark demeanor. These days, he was rarely alone, however, so his entrance into the pub without his usual companions had Gibrillont raising a curious eyebrow.

“Missing something, eh, Orl?” The knight frowned in his direction. Right, he wasn’t exactly the joking type.

“Rielle is in Dravania and Sumire had some business elsewhere. I do work on my own occasionally.” Gibrillong chuckled.

“Sure you do, friend. But you know,” he gestured at the entrance to the inn on his right, “whatever she was doing, she seems to be back now.” It was almost amusing how hard the other man fought to keep the surprise off his face.

“Is she? I assumed the city would be buzzing if she was back.” Gibrillont shrugged.

“Set her up with the usual room just a bit ago. For whatever reason she refused to stay at Fortemps manor. Perhaps she wasn’t feeling up to it.” Sidurgu didn’t bother hiding his frown now.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well I ain’t no chirugeon, but she seemed… off. A bit more jittery than usual. Didn’t pry and she didn’t share.” There was a brief moment where the other man seemed as if he did not want to be seen rushing off to the inn room in question but after a painfully awkward minute of silence, Gibrillont rolled his eyes and shooed him out of the room.

* * *

With a soft groan, Sumire shifted beneath the sheets of her bed in the Cloud Nine. She had done her best to slip in unnoticed once she’d returned from Eulmore, but it had been impossible to avoid the familiar staff. She could only hope that Gibrillont would keep his mouth shut that she was here until this whole thing blew over. This truly couldn’t have happened at a worse time.

Several hours of interrupted sleep were all she managed, however, before the sound of feet in the hallway dragged her into unwanted awareness. Only a few moments were granted for her to gather her wits before the door burst open and Sidurgu stood in the doorway. Sumire sighed.

“You didn’t tell me you’d come back.” It was a statement, and though he said it as evenly as anything else, she could feel the mild insult radiating off him. Pulling her knees to her chest beneath the blankets, she gave him a small smile.

“I’m sorry. I haven’t really felt up to entertaining company.” A few strides and he was beside her, opting to kneel rather than loom over her smaller form. 

“Did something happen on The First?” She bit her lip.

“I don’t know.” His expression turned perturbed, and she placed one hand on his cheek, thumb running across his cheekbone. “There was a small outburst in Eulmore, a pocket of unrest with some who aren’t so happy with the changes. They used some sort of strange smoke bombs, and I thought I wasn’t affected, but…” She grimaced.

“Then rest. I just came to make sure you weren’t on the brink of death and keeping it from me.” Her laughter shone in the stone room, putting him somewhat more at ease. If she could be that amused at his expense, surely she wasn’t feeling  _ that  _ unwell.

“Yes I think some rest will do me good. I’ll come find you when I’m feeling better, so don’t go rushing off without me, okay?” He nodded and a few moments later the door closed behind him.

Sumire breathed a sigh of relief once the sound of Sid’s boots on the stone had faded out, pressing one hand to her chest. Gods, this was worse than she’d thought. Alone in her room, it had been almost too easy to ignore the way her heat was starting to settle into her bones. But now that her senses had been able to take in the sight and smell and feel of him, it rushed through her in full force, drawing a moan that was almost a growl from her.

Given her rather diminutive stature and generally bright appearance, none suspected that Sumire was in fact an alpha. She had managed to keep it a guarded secret to avoid dealing with desperate betas and needy omegas, but with the rise in her renown and the despairing lack of privacy it brought on, her cover was beginning to slip. Precious few and far between were her moments alone, and it made dealing with her heat even more precarious.

She had known that it was coming, and had hoped that perhaps she could broach the subject with Sid later on. But the events of Eulmore had forced her hormones into overdrive, and it had been all she could manage just getting into the Cloud Nine without jumping the first person she saw. For all the love she afforded her adoptive family, House Fortemps had been out of the question in her condition. At least here, in this small room alone, she could perhaps deal with it alone.

Knowing it was pointless trying to stave it off any longer, Sumire shucked her remaining clothing, leaving it in an unceremonious pile on the floor. Letting her eyes slide shut to block out the rest of the world, she gave in to the overwhelming lust and prayed that she would be able to get herself under control enough to get out of the city.

* * *

Two days had passed since his conversation with Sumire, and he had heard from neither her nor Gibrillont about her condition. Surely if it had worsened she would have sent word, but if she was better why hadn’t he seen her? They had sworn not to leave the city without telling each other this time, which meant she had to still be here.

Uncomfortable with how much it was bothering him, he decided that he would find his own answers. Even if he had to shake her awake to get them, he would find out what was going on, and insist she get some damn help if she needed it. Yes, his nightingale was the Warrior of Light, Hero of the Dragonsong War, and multiple other honors besides, but even she could only do so much.

Striding down the inn hallway, he had almost reached her room when two of his senses filled simultaneously. He was struck most predominantly by the smell that reached him, a distinct mix of musk and… vanilla, perhaps that was unmistakably different from the rest of the establishment. But beneath it, almost inaudible, were sounds almost like someone was in pain. A few steps closer, and through the thick wood of the door, he could finally tell the sounds were coming from her.

Without a second thought, he shoved the door open, expecting to find the bed-ridden woman under attack by some kind of intruder. Instead, what he found was entirely different and completely unexpected.

Sumire was bed-ridden, certainly, though it almost appeared she was  _ riding  _ instead. The blankets had been tossed aside, leaving her bare except for the pale scales that coated her skin the same way his own dark ones did. Her hips were raised, bucking in time with the motion of the three fingers that she had just slid inside herself with a soft gasp. What he had perceived as cries of pain were instead revealed to be desperate moans as she writhed against her own ministrations.

Frozen in shock, Sidurgu knew he should leave. He should most certainly not be standing in the doorway watching the Raen girl gasp and arch with the waves of her heat. And he definitely should not be watching every subtle movement of her fingers across her skin as if he were memorizing the ways she pleasured herself. And perhaps most shameful of all, was the flash of pride that went through him when he realized that amidst the other carnal sounds, she was calling his name.

At last with one last shuddering cry she went limp, panting as she collapsed into the twisted sheets. He was still standing there, sense and logic telling him he should leave right now this very instant lest he be found for the absolute horror of a voyeur he had been. Just as he regained enough motor control to turn around and walk back into the hall, a quiet laugh caught his attention and he stopped.

“How long have you been standing there, Sid?” There was something different in her voice. Not angry, only amused and perhaps a touch embarrassed since they both knew the answer. 

“Long enough. My apologies, I should have realized you were doing something… private.” Unseen by him, Sumire shifted slightly, covering her lower half with the blanket as she watched him. At least he had the conscience to be slightly guilty for having spied on her.

“Close the door, Sid.” Her voice had taken on an air of command that he recognized all too well. It was the tone only alphas could use, when they wished to. Swallowing, he glanced at her over his shoulder. She was smiling, but it was more of a smirk than anything as she watched him.

“ _ Now,  _ please.” The door snapped shut. Humming with approval, she beckoned him closer.

“The smoke in Eulmore wasn’t an attack. It was an aphrodisiac,” she explained without prompting. “I had hoped I could avoid its effects, but, as you can see...” He glanced away, askance.

“It triggered your heat.” He said the words flatly, as if hoping she wouldn’t notice the effect she was having on him. Reaching up, she took his hand.

“That’s right. I tried to be discreet, to avoid drawing any attention to myself in coming here, but I fear that’s no longer an option.” 

“Sumire.” It was a warning, one she firmly ignored as she sat up fully, sliding her hands up the front of his armor.

“Sidurgu. Would you help me? Please?” He swallowed thickly.

“You’re only asking me because I’m here. Don’t do something you’ll regret,” he chastised, and she frowned darkly. 

“Strip.” The word came out so frigid, he almost wondered if it was actually her who spoke it. But she was glaring now, arms crossed and the picture of irritation.

“Sumire-”

“I  _ said, _ ” she growled and he took an inadvertent step back, “ **_strip._ ** ” There was that alpha command again, and against his better judgement Sidurgu obeyed. Within moments his armor had joined hers on the floor, and then his linens until he was in nothing but smallclothes. Licking her lips, she did the job of uncovering herself for him, and the raw smell of her arousal made him drop his head to her shoulder with a groan.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He muttered into her skin, as she pressed her fingers into his along his back, tracing dangerous close to his scales. “You just need a body, it doesn’t have to be me.” Those fingers disappeared, grabbing his face instead to pull his horn to her lips.

“If I wanted anyone else in this Halone-forsaken wasteland, I would have sent you away the second you opened that door,” she purred. “It’s only ever been you.”

Silence, tense as the calm before the storm, hovered between them at the words. Sid’s head swam with them, clouding his judgement. It was already nigh on impossible for a beta to ignore the command of an alpha, but under these conditions? There was no way in hell he would last long at all against her.

Especially against  _ her _ .

His sigh warmed her skin, and then his hands grabbed her triceps, and he settled himself between her legs, allowing her to feel his length against her already and she whimpered. Carefully he pulled the glasses from her face, and set them on the table.

“Last chance,” he managed, and she grinned viciously, locking her legs around his hips.

“Sidurgu Orl, if you don’t fuck me right now, I really will call for someone else. I bet Aymeric has some spare time.” His answering growl sent shivers down her spine in the best way, and she couldn’t help giggling at how easily the comment got under his skin.

“Not now, not ever,” he snapped, and then the heat overtook them both.

* * *

He could not recall the last time he’d awoken so sore. Not since his days sparring Fray and Opagne, perhaps. He’d had his fair share of fights since then, but nothing had left him quite so bone-weary until today. In his groggy haze, it took several long moments for him to understand why he also felt unusually heavy. A glance downward at ivory horns and sandy hair gave him the answer and he groaned.

The sound roused Sumire from her spot wrapped around him, and she blinked blearily, both from sleep and blindness without her glasses. Squinting up at him, she gave him only the softest and most innocent smile he’d ever seen. It was completely at odds with his slowly reforming memories of the night before. When they had fully come together, he slapped his hands over his face and groaned again.

“I’m sorry,” he grumbled and she blinked.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. Last night.” She hummed some noise of understanding and reached up, tugging one hand away but he just slid the other over both eyes, too mortified to look at her.

“If anyone should be sorry, it’s me,” she corrected quietly. “I used my heat as an excuse to have my way with you. I never wanted to be the kind of alpha that forced their will on someone like that, but I fear I lost control. You have my sincerest apology.” He cracked his eyes open at that, peeking through his fingers at her. She looked as sorry as she sounded, bottom lip caught guiltily between her teeth. Unable to stop himself, he reached out and gently pressed his thumb against the crease in her brows.

“You did what you had to. I only hope you won't regret it and spend the next week feeling ashamed for it.” Her frown deepened.

“Why would I regret it?” He snorted.

“Because you could mate anyone in this gods-forsaken wasteland and you had to make do with me.” An angry noise, not unlike the growl she’d let out last night, sounded, and suddenly he was pinned in place as she straddled him. Completely unlike the previous evening, however, she was not staring at him with passion, but rather with ire, as she straddled him.

“Make do?” She hissed. “Sidurgu Orl, you absolute imbecile. What did I say to you last night?” Taken aback by the shift, he merely shook his head, and she huffed. “I said ‘if I wanted anyone else, I would have sent you away immediately.’ Do you know why?”

“You’re not making sense, little bird,” he sighed. Instead of answering, she leaned down and sealed her lips against his, hot and hard and insistent, until he gave way beneath her. Softening, she flicked her tongue across his lips, pressing her body against his. With a start, he felt something wet hit his face and pushed her away to see she was crying. “S-Sumire, I’m sorry I--”

“You really are an idiot,” she choked around her sniffles. He helped wipe away the crocodile tears sliding down her cheeks as she rubbed at her eyes. “There’s only ever been you! I only wanted you. B-but you were so busy with all your shadowy revenge nonsense I thought you’d want n-nothing to do with an alpha like me who couldn’t even stand to wield the same blade as you. I thought last night was the only time I’d ever be able to have you, and now you’re talking like I should regret all that?” She pressed her face into his shoulder, and he held her there while she steadied her breaths. 

“Wait what was that?” She stilled in his arms and shook her head (though he felt her face rub against him more than saw the motion of his head). “No, no, you don’t get to shy away after all that. Say it again.” Huffing, she sat up and stared at the wall as she mumbled the words again.

“Still not good enough.”

“Sid,” she whined, cheeks pink as she continued avoiding his gaze. He tugged her back down against him.

“Fine, then I will.” Silence as he thanked Halone they were alone. “I love you too.” She shot up, grinning like a jackpot winner in Manderville and he growled. “You cheating harlot!”

“Sorry, you made it too easy.” He sighed and leaned up to press his darkening face into her shoulder. 

“You’re wicked.” She ran her fingers through his hair and giggled.

“But you like that about me.” The motion stopped. “At least I hope so.” He kissed her shoulder, then the side of her neck before moving to her horn.

“I do. Among other things.” Her arms looped around him as he scraped his teeth against her scales, making her shiver again. As he began his assault on her burning body, she caught sight of the small pink bottle she’d bought from a merchant in the Beehive, and made a note to thank him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this entirely selfish/self-indulgent piece. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff about Sumire, or my other plots and characters, follow me on Twitter @saltedearthsch!


End file.
